


Whateth the Fucketh

by Metanoia_040



Series: MCYT huh? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt i guess
Genre: 3 days in arow, :D, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Help, How tf do i tag, Multi, Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Worried Parents, i don't care what you say i am amazing at tagging, lol, phil's angy?, seriously i woke up at 12 am, this is crack.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoia_040/pseuds/Metanoia_040
Summary: "Wilbur Soot, what the fuck."orWilbur sneaks out to see his boyfriends, Phil was worried, and Tommy and Techno shall sit and laugh at their eldest brother's suffering.orthe product of me being pretty fuckin tired
Relationships: Dream/Wilbur Soot/Georgenotfound/Fundy, It's mentioned
Series: MCYT huh? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995397
Kudos: 107





	Whateth the Fucketh

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit. <3

"Wilbur Soot, what the fuck."

Phil was standing in the doorway, surprisingly intimidating for someone six inches smaller than Wilbur.

"You either explain why you are coming into your room through the window at 2 am or you are grounded for the rest of the year, you hear me?" 

Wilbur flopped out of his position halfway through the open window. ~~He landed face-first on the floor.~~

"I-"

"And none of that bullshit either. Or it'll be _two_ years."

Wilbur scratched the back of his neck, "Before I get a lecture, I'll have you know it was George's idea."

"What did you go along with this brilliant idea of George's, and why did you go along with it, pray tell?"

Wilbur flushed a bit. "W-well. You know how Fundy, Dream, George and I are dating?"

"Yes?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"George got us all together for a hangout night, but since Dream was grounded, George decided we should all just sneak out and go to the park or something."

"I'm happy that you four are willing to do that for each other, but do you know how worried I was?! I thought you had been kidnapped! You're you aren't grounded for the year, just for a week."

Wilbur looked at his hands.

"That's all I'm saying for tonight, but Techno is gonna have another reason to try and beat Dream now. I love you, Wil. We'll talk more about this tomorrow."


End file.
